the old one
by salllzy
Summary: what happens when a old vampire falls in love?


In a dark room with no widows and a door as the only entrance and only light source, a man laid in a black satin bed staring up at the ceiling giving a sigh the man stood up and a six foot chestnut braid fell behind him, giving a second sigh he rubbed his hand over his face standing up he looked around the room his royal violet eyes glinting and his fangs shining in the darkness.

Several hundred miles away sat in a pub was a man with platinum blonde hair and piercing ice eyes, holding his glass to his lips he drinks the rest of his whiskey. Giving a sigh like so many that he had done before he lifts his eyes away from his glass to watch as a young man walks into the pub, and sits next to him the young man smiles before asking

"Any good drinks here?"

Chuckling the platinum haired man replies

"The whiskey is good I'm Zechs by the way."

His eyes studied the young man before him, his eyes drinking in everything about him, his pale skin and stunning violet eyes, he watches as the young man smiles Zechs could of sworn that he seen a glint of fangs as the young man graces him with his name

"Pleasure to meet you Zechs, the name is Duo."

With that Duo flashes Zechs his most brilliant smile before ordering two rounds of whiskey for the both of them, Duo smiled as he raised his glass to his lips and drank allowing the whiskey to heat up his throat and his stomach. Zechs watched his new companion with interest, every move he made Zechs stored it inside of his memory.

Before long the sun was starting to awake and rise and the two men parted ways promising to meet again the next night, Zechs walked to his one bedroom apartment and sighed it was back to work tomorrow slowly walking upstairs to his apartment and opened the door slowly undressing Zechs climbed into bed and went to sleep, Duo smiled as he watched as Zechs sleep and his breathing slowly even. Duo smiled a predatory smile as his fangs glinted, gently gliding into the room he smiled as his eyes fell onto Zechs who for tonight would be his prey, and it had been many years since Duo had seen anyone with this amount of beauty let alone a man. Duo allowed his fangs to extend, breathing in the scent of Zechs Duo bit down on Zechs collar bone so that the mark would be less noticeable, finally having his fill Duo smiled once more and quickly left.

Zechs awoke the next day with a pounding headache and a dry mouth looking at the alarm clock and tiredly sighed it was only 5 am, he still had 2 hours until he had to rise and get ready for work. Slowly getting up out of the bed Zechs sighed and realised that he had been doing a lot of that lately looking in the mirror and noticed that he had a unusual shaped bruise on his collar bone, swearing Zechs quickly took a shower and got dressed looking at the clock again Zechs realised that it was 6.30 am, Zechs checked himself out in the mirror and gave a small smile before heading down the stairs and going to work.

A tawny haired man walked through the halls of his office as everyone greeted him, as he walked he came across Zechs sat in his office going over some paper work. Knocking on the door he entered and smiled as Zechs greeted him

"Treize to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Treize smiled as he spoke

"No reason my old friend, but I would have thought that you would be late seeing as yesterday was your day off."

Zechs smiled as his eyes hardened and spoke in a more serious voice

"Treize I have known your since we were kids, but don't think for one minute that just because I have a few drinks doesn't mean I wont come into work."

Treize looked at Zechs before mulling over what he had before carefully choosing his next words

"I apologise Zechs, but the last time you got drunk you had two days off work with a hangover."

Zechs winced as he remembered what had happened that night and the young man he met last night, a small smile spread on his face and Treize soon got interested as he asks

"Penny for, your thoughts?"

Zechs quickly looks up and realises that he has been day dreaming, as he replied

"Just thinking of someone who, I met last night a charming young man, who I am meeting again tonight."

This did take Treize by shock ever since Zechs and Quatre broke up. Zechs had sworn off dating and meeting other men so why now? Treize pondered on what he knew before giving up even he didn't want to think about what was going on in the blondes mind anymore that anyone else, Treize looked at Zechs and spoke

"And who pray tell is this young man?"

Zechs sighed as he knew what was going to happen next and answered very carefully

"His name is Duo and he has royal violet eyes and a six foot chestnut braid, he had an Irish accent and is just a few centimetres shorter than me."

Treize took a step back and looked at Zechs that was a lot more information that what he had wanted maybe he could get Zechs to bring his new found friend to work and see if Heero could run a background check on him. Zechs sighed as he knew what was going through Treize's mind and sighed before a familiar voice caught his attention

"Why Zechs, I didn't know you cared?"

Both Zechs and Treize turned around so fast that they might have got whiplash, standing in the door way was none other than Duo, and smiling at the looks on everyone's faces as he entered the room he smiled and spoke

"You left this in my car."

Duo produced a wallet and handed it too Zechs who took it and asked

"How did you know where I worked?"

Duo gave a smile before replying

"You left your wallet in my car last night, and I had no way of returning it too you and I couldn't go to the police and say that you had left it in my car, so I opened it and inside was your drivers licence with your home address on it. When I went there I was informed that you had just left and it didn't sit right with me just leaving it at the front desk, so I checked the card you gave me and it had this as your work address so I came here, then I asked the receptionist what floor you were on which shocked her I think she has had a heart attack and then I came here and find you talking about me. No wonder I haven't stopped sneezing this morning."

By the time he had finished explaining it the hall was now full of people staring openly at Zechs and Duo. Treize now knew why Zechs was smiling, and why he might be smitten Duo was certainly a looker, Duo watched as Treize studied him and smiled. Zechs looked at Duo and asked

"Say Duo, why are you here now if you have dropped off my wallet?"

Duo smiled and spoke

"I was wondering if you wanted a coffee, or summit to eat. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Zechs smiled and thought about it before saying

"Oh and where did you have in mind?"

Duo gave a full belly laugh as he spoke with glee

"Do you know Shinigami's den?"

Treize and Zechs nodded it was the hardest restaurant to get in; you needed a years notice before hand. It was the most popular restaurant on earth and the colonies, everyone knew about Shinigami's den Treize and Zechs were curious as to why Duo had asked them that Zechs curiosity got the better of him and he asked

"Everyone knows about it Duo but why did you ask?"

Duo turned and gave them a cheeky grin as he responded

"I own Shinigami's den, and I wondered if you would like to have dinner with me at Shinigami's den."

Zechs was stunned and had a hard time wrapping his head around it as he spoke

"Me, with you having dinner at Shinigami's den?"

Duo watched in fascination as shock and awe spread across Treize's and Zechs face. Treize looked at Duo and asked

"You are telling us that you are…"

Before he even had time to finish Duo had finished his sentence for him

"Duo Maxwell, head of Shinigami's den and owner."

Zechs and everyone looked at Duo who was just smiling and trying to look innocent but failing, Duo smiled and waited for Zechs to give his answer. Duo felt the bubble of despair start to rise, and Duo felt like he wanted to run the need to run was getting greater, Zechs looked at Duo and realised that he didn't want his friendship with Duo to come to an end so quickly. Zechs realised that everyone was still waiting for his answer; Zechs took in a shuddering deep breath and replied

"I would love to accompany you to dinner."

Duo gave a 100 watt smile, before leaving he smiled once more and looked at Zechs and spoke

"I'll come for you in an hour or we can go now if you want?"

Zechs looked at Treize and found his old friend was smiling at him, and nodding his head Zechs shrugged his shoulders and gave in before saying

"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

Zechs stood up and smiled at Treize before saying in a childish voice

"Well I'm off don't wait up too late."

Zechs stuck his tongue out at Treize before walking out of the office, with Duo. Treize's smile fell off his face as Duo and Zechs disappeared out the office, walking to his office Treize pushed a button and a man with Prussian blue eyes and messed up brown hair, appeared on the screen. Treize kept his face straight and spoke

"Heero, I need you to do me a favour I need you to find out anything you can on Duo Maxwell, if you please."

Heero nodded and spoke before Treize could disconnect the call

"Maybe this Duo will be good for Zechs after all he has had a few rough years, who knows Heero out."

Heero disconnects the call leaving one stunned and confused Treize.

On the other side of the city Zechs and Duo were coming up to Shinigami's Den, Zechs looked at the entrance and wondered how much it had cost to make it. Duo smiled as he looked at the awe on Zechs face stopping the car, he got out and opened the door for Zechs, Zechs got out and stared openly at the entrance and Duo laughed and grabbed hold of Zechs. Duo went up to the front door only to be greeted by a Chinese man with jet black hair and onyx eyes looking at him, Duo smiled then spoke

"Hey Fei, Fei how's your lover?"

Chang Wufei wanted nothing more than to strangle Duo, but he knew that Duo would kill him before he would even get close so instead he gave a tired sigh and spoke to the now grinning Duo

"Duo for the love of the undead please! Please! Call me Wufei not any of those other names you have for me."

Duo could see the pleading in Wufei's eyes and gave in, running his hand over his face he spoke with a serious air

"Alright Wufei I will lay off the pet names but, that means you can't turn down the raise is that understood."

The Chinese man groaned and gave a nod of his head before asking

"So, Duo a table for two then?"

Duo smiled a cheeky grin before replying

"You know me too well, hopefully Zechs will stick around."

As Wufei opened the door he sent a glare to Zechs promising pain if he hurt Duo, Duo was going to have words with his old Chinese friend soon. Zechs looked around in awe and soon found out why Shinigami's den was so famous and popular, Zechs took a guess that it would take him several years worth of money just to by a starter course. Duo looked at Zechs and seen a frown mar his beautiful face and Duo didn't like that one bit, Duo kept looking at Zechs and wondered what had the blond so distressed finally giving up Duo asked the question

"Zechs what's wrong?"

Zechs looked up at Duo startled and wondered how Duo had known that something was wrong? Zechs looked up at Duo and replied

"I'm just thinking it would take me a year to afford one meal in this place, let alone a three course meal."

Duo looked at Zechs in shock; he had known when he had met the blond that he wanted him. Oh no he had any illusions that he wanted him and wanted him bad, Duo looked back at Zechs and smiled before cheekily saying

"Well it's a good job you're not paying then."

Zechs looked at Duo and smiled before feeling guilty about having Duo pay for his meal, Zechs looked at Duo who was conversing with a man with a piercing emerald green eye showing, Zechs looked at Duo and wondered why he was at ease with everyone around him Duo looked at Zechs and spoke

"Zechs I would like you too meet Trowa Barton, Trowa this is Zechs."

Trowa took one look at Zechs and sent him a glare, Zechs felt a cold chill run up his spine it was the same look that Wufei had given him. Soon the meal had been served, Zechs and Duo were enjoying themselves. Zechs looked at his phone and was shocked too see what the time was he had no idea that it was, nearly 11 pm looking up at his new found friend and possibly lover Zechs could see that Duo was hiding something, the way he was shifting and why did his eyes dart to his neck? Duo could tell Zechs was getting uncomfortable and he didn't like that getting the courage to ask the question he looked at Zechs

"Zechs whats wrong?"

Zechs looked at Duo and was shocked when he found the other mans hand on his, looking Duo directly in the eyes he spoke

"I just don't feel comfortable here and you keep staring at my neck why?"

Duo's smile didn't falter but on the inside he was swearing and cursing himself, Duo turned to Zechs his smile gone and the jokers mask was removed he looked seriously at Zechs and spoke

"If you really want to know then that is fine but we can't talk about it here, we need to go into my office to talk."

As they both walked up the stairs both Trowa and Wufei were glaring daggers at Zechs, Zechs gave a shudder and wondered what they would do to him if he ever upset Duo. Once inside the room Duo looked at Zechs and gestured for him to sit down, Zechs took the seat and waited for Duo to begin talking it wasn't long until Duo did finally speak

"Zechs what do you know about vampires?"

Zechs looked at Duo with shock and thought about what he knew before speaking himself

"I know that they drink blood, but other than that nothing much most of it is either fiction or there isn't enough evidence to back up the theory. Why?"

Zechs was looking directly at Duo's eyes when something caught his attention, biting back a gasp he seen a set of pearly white fangs from Duo's mouth looking at Duo he asked in a shaky voice

"WH-what are you?"

Duo looked at Zechs and knew that this would be the moment that breaks their friendship or makes it stronger; he was very worried about what would happen. Looking at Zechs he decide to tell the truth

"Zechs, please listen before you judge me or my kind. I am a vampire and I won't deny it denying it would be like denying that humans need food to survive, but if you listen you will find out I am what a human calls a vegetarian I only drink from sheep cows and other animals. I won't lie and say I didn't bite you because I did for the first time in 10,000 years I drank human blood. It made me extremely ill but then I realised that it wasn't because I had drank human blood it was because I drank my mate's blood."

Zechs looked at Duo who was now stood leaning against the window his head on a plane of glass looking out at the street. Zechs gave a sigh and spoke

"What do you mean mate?"

Duo whipped around very fast, faster than any human could hope for. Looking at Zechs Duo began explaining

"A mate is the same as a husband or a soul mate it is very hard for a vampire to find his or her soul mate. But when we do and if we drink their blood we become very sick and can't stand to stay away from them."

Zechs stood up and began making his way to the door with his eyes on Duo who was now looking very sadly at Zechs before Zechs got the door open Duo gave a small smile before asking a question

"When you were with other men, did you feel as though you were missing something? I know what you were feeling at my door is always open for you."

With that Zechs pulled open the door and ran down the stairs and into the night hoping to get away from the violet eyed vampire of his dreams.

Back in the office Duo was sat in the chair with his head in his hands Wufei and Trowa, walked into the office and both put an arm on Duo's shoulders before Wufei spoke

"If he really is your soul mate he will come back."

Trowa looked at both Wufei and Duo before speaking

"The three of us have had meaningless flings one of us has found our soul mate, but we are still a family and if he doesn't come around then I will personally beat him up."

With that the three of them broke into laughter.

A few days later, Wufei was walking to were Zechs worked he wasn't a happy bunny they had given Zechs the time but Duo was slipping away from them, he was no longer making jokes or nicknames for anyone and that was worrying people. As Wufei made it to the office he looked around and found the receptionist who was typing away, clearing his throat she looked up and Wufei spoke

"I was wondering what floor is Zechs on?"

She blinked then blinked again before replying

"Mr. Marquise is on floor 8 walk along the first corridor that you see then take a left and his office is right there."

Wufei nodded his head and began to walk to the stairs, taking in a breath he flitted to Zechs's room to find the blond man swamped in paper work. Knocking on the door he heard a quiet enter and walked in Zechs looked up in shock and tried not to gasp at who was in his office. Zechs looked at Wufei and asked

"What is it that you want?"

Wufei looked at the blond man and replied

"Duo needs you."

Zechs looked at Wufei in shock and shook his head before speaking again

"He has been fine without me before so why does he need me now?"

Wufei wanted to strangle Zechs with his own hair as he viciously replied

"Because he loves you and YOU are his soul mate believe it or not but you are!"

Both Zechs and Wufei looked at each other and the silence stretched. Zechs looked at Wufei's eyes and seen the truth standing up he straightened his clothes and ran down the stair passing Treize who was walking towards him.

By the time they got to Shinigami's den it had already closed Trowa was standing outside as he spoke

"Right now you are the only one that can save him."

Zechs nodded and entered, slowly walking up the stairs he came to Duo's office not bothering to knock he entered and seen Duo in a state his eyes were completely black his skin was deathly pale, Zechs took a step towards Duo and spoke in a shaky voice

"Duo please I am here now."

Duo's head snapped up but his eyes were dead as he emotionlessly spoke

"You left me why should you care?"

Zechs flinched as he gently cupped Duo's cheek and kissed him before speaking

"I love you no matter, what it just took me some time that's all."

Slowly the life returned to Duo's eyes, Wufei and Trowa were happy to have Duo back but they couldn't really forgive Zechs for breaking his heart. After time they got settled into a routine and things were peaceful for now.

Fin

Or is it?


End file.
